


Different Masks

by Mashiro



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6128959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mashiro/pseuds/Mashiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short recollection of thoughts on the P3MC different interpretations, and "masks" or "Personas" so to speak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different Masks

**Author's Note:**

> Going with the idea of "cycles" as in "starting a new game". And the notorious different interpretations of the main character's personality depending on the ones he has been given in the medias, and the players' experiences.

* * *

 

In one cycle, he was kind and friendly, although a bit too outspoken at times. The kind of guy who would joke around, making jokes at inappropriate times; who would laugh joyfully even in bad times. He was cheerful and happy, and hard to understand.

In a different cycle, he was constantly tired and was short-tempered. Courageous for the most part, yet somewhat imprudent with his actions. He spoke his mind out loud without caring about the consequences of it; or what others would think of him. He often yelled and swore using all sorts of words. He didn’t have patience to deal with anything he considered unnecessary anymore.

In yet another cycle, he was quiet and distant. He felt and acted more as an observer than being involved too much with anything. He created barriers between others and himself, barely letting anyone in. He was strong at heart, and caring, and yet he was afraid. He feared losing everything he once had, _again_.

In other cycles, he took his role as the SEES leader seriously and trained harder than anyone else, he was being depended on and he did not want to fail others. And other times, he was lazy, and unmotivated for the most part, and felt constantly sleepy.

He adopted different masks every time, with each person. He changed his name countless times as well. All of these changes were created for him to face those hardships over and over again. And, as a consequence, a large number of Personas emerged from the Seas of his Soul. Many things changed and many things remained thoughtful his journey. He was given infinite possibilities but only one possible ending.


End file.
